


Bloodhands (Oh My Fever)

by ridgeline



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, M/M, One Shot, Spoilers, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: Ladies and gentleman, please step back, remain calm.We were shaking bloodhands (When we promised)
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Kudos: 15





	Bloodhands (Oh My Fever)

**Author's Note:**

> For a special bunny.

随着一声闷响，Higgs仰面倒下，摔进一地淤泥之中，不再动弹。他喘息着，黑色的污水淹没了他的大部分身体，一道抹花了的污痕横跨过额头，混合着淤泥和血，像是一个标记。Sam站在原地，一动不动，保持着之前的动作，拳头握紧。温热的血从他的指关节滴落，消失在黑水里面。

过了一会儿，Higgs开始大笑起来，那笑声尖锐、扭曲而且破碎。他依然一动不动。Sam无视他，只是检查指关节上的损伤，然后在裤子上擦了擦。BB在Pod里面游了一圈，然后不解地望着他。

Sam感觉很疲倦，脑袋里一片木然，呼吸沉重而且费劲。

他举起手，再一次看向破损的指关节，血和污水模糊了皮肤上的伤口。他纳闷自己是如何完成了眼下的事情。 _这不是我。_ 他模糊地想。 _让我走。_

寒冷的空气里面，那疯狂的笑声还在持续，侵扰着死寂的土地，最终，它逐渐变得短促、沙哑，最后变成了咳呛的声音，像是肺部受损时会有的那种潮湿的咳嗽声。Sam低下头，看着Higgs蜷缩起来，一只手护在胸前，黑水几乎完全淹没了他的脸，只露出了一只疯狂的、燃烧的眼睛，以及含笑的嘴。Higgs又咳嗽了几声，然后闭上了眼睛。

“你弄断了我的肋骨，混蛋。总是知道你是个谋杀犯，Sammy，”他说，声音逐渐带着一丝唱歌的调子，“告诉我，你有没有感觉到那股战栗？那股兴奋，一点点地爬上去……”

Sam闭上眼睛。他缓慢地呼吸，感觉空气充满了他，然后离去，像某种咒语。

“我什么都感觉不到。”他说。

然后他抬起了脚，对准Higgs的胸膛踩下去。

FIN


End file.
